Another
by ViZu SHaXo
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATED] Kadang kita lupa, bahwa untuk melihat diri kita, jalan terbaik adalah melalui mata orang lain. FF EXO dengan tokoh utama Do Kyungsoo. All pairs in here!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Another

Author's twitter : kjk_partini

Summary : Kadang kita lupa, bahwa untuk melihat diri kita, jalan terbaik adalah melalui mata orang lain. FF EXO dengan tokoh utama Do Kyungsoo. All pair in here!

========== Another ViZu SHaXo © April 2014 ==========

Pagi yang sepi di Jalan Hongdae. Dengan sepatu olahraga berwarna silver, ia melangkah dengan santai menyusuri depan toko baju di jalan tersebut. Rambut hitamnya tersisir dengan rapih menutupi sebagian keningnya, menambah kesan polos padanya. Sebuah ransel berwarna coklat bertengger di punggungnya, menjadi ciri khas bahwa ia masih seorang pelajar. Ia berhenti di depan toko tersebut. Memandang ke dalam toko seperti sedang mencari seseorang atau... sesuatu?

"Permisi, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang memergoki kegiatan pelajar itu.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat," ucap pelajar itu canggung. Kemudian dengan perasaan menyesal, ia berlalu dari tempat itu.

Suatu hari ia terlihat sedang sibuk mengenakan seragam bela diri. Atasan dan bawahan berwarna putih disertai sabuk hitam di perutnya. Ia terus menunduk ketika melakukan itu. Sesekali menghela nafas karena ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Setelah usai, ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan masuk ke ruangan dengan empat matras persegi yang diletakkan di tengahnya. Di sana telah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang telah menunggunya.

"Kau terlihat tampan kalau memakai itu, nak. Sekarang ayo kalahkan aku!" ucap pria itu sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Ayah, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini."

"Jangan mengeluh seperti perempuan ! Kau anakku, jadi kau harus bisa bela diri. Sekarang ayo kita mulai !"

Ayah dan anak itu akhirnya saling berhadapan di atas matras. Sang ayah memberikan tatapan tajam seolah yang ada di depannya benar-benar musuhnya. Ia melupakan sejenak bahwa anak itu darah dagingnya sendiri. Sedangkan sang anak meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bisa. Kemudian sang ayah mulai memegang kedua lengan sang anak, menariknya dengan kuat dan melemparkan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke atas matras.

"Ugh," pekik anak itu.

"Kau benar-benar lemah. Sekali lagi !"

"Ne?" mata anak itu membulat. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dan berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Satu jam berlalu dan kejadian sang anak di jatuhkan ke atas matras terus terulang. Kini mereka bermandikan keringat. Sang anak bangkit kembali dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia meringis menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang dibanting berkali-kali.

"Cukup!"

Sebuah suara yang lembut menghentikan kegiatan ayah dan anak tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Meski cantik, seorang perempuan yang sedang marah akan tetap terlihat tidak bersahabat. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri sang ayah dan memukul kepalanya.

Puk!

"Akh!" pekik sang ayah. Kemudian ia memandangi wanita itu sangat dalam.

"Kenapa? Ada belek di mataku?" sungut wanita itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau akan menyiksa anak kita. Jadi aku datang untuk menghentikanmu!"

"Sayang, aku tidak menyiksanya. Aku mengajarinya cara bertarung antar pria," sang ayah menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian.

"Tidak menyiksa apanya? Kau menghajarnya satu jam penuh tanpa istirahat ! Kau mau membunuhnya, hah?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu kau bilang? Aku ini punya kemampuan cenayang! Sudah sana, kalian berdua cepat ganti baju dan pulang! SEKARANG !" teriak wanita itu.

"Ne," balas sang ayah dan anak bersamaan. Namun ekspresi yang tercetak di masing-masing wajah mereka berbeda.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Di sebuah kafe di Jalan Hongdae. Beberapa pelanggan mengantri di depan kasir dan sebagian memesan minuman. Anak itu tersenyum kepada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja membayar minumannya. Kemudian ia beranjak melayani pelanggan yang lain dengan ramah. Selalu bertanya 'Ada yang ingin Anda pesan?' kepada mereka dan melayani dengan cekatan adalah tugasnya selama bekerja paruh waktu di kafe tersebut. Ia menuang beberapa es batu ke dalam gelas, lalu cairan berwarna biru dan mengaduknya hingga merata. Setelah siap, ia menghapus keringat di pelipisnya sebentar lalu mengantarkan pesanan tersebut ke meja pelanggan. Begitu seterusnya seminggu terakhir itu.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya ketika masuk rumah. Ia membungkuk melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Lalu melangkah masuk rumah dan di sambut oleh raut wajah khawatir ibunya. "Ibu, aku pulang~"

"Sudah seminggu, kan?" tanya ibunya.

"Huft," anak itu menunduk lesu. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya. Ibunya bisa melihat masa depan.

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan itu benar?" Kecuali satu. Ibunya tak bisa melihat isi hatinya.

"Ibu, aku melakukan ini untukmu," ucap anak itu pelan. "Aku ingin membelikan ibu sesuatu di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak usah. Ibu sudah punya segalanya," Benar. Ibunya mempunyai segalanya setelah menikah dengan ayahnya. Anak itu mendengus. "Berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di sana! Jangan membuat ibu mencemaskanmu." Tapi meski sifat ibunya seperti itu, ia tetap bersyukur memiliki ibu yang perhatian dan menyayanginya.

"Baiklah," ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah ibunya. Namun diam-diam ia mengambil ancang-ancang. "Tapi aku berhenti setelah mendapat uangku dulu! Anyeong~" Kemudian anak itu berlari kencang ke kamarnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Aish, anak itu!" gerutu ibunya.

Do Kyungsoo adalah anak dari seorang ayah yang jago bela diri judo dan ibunya punya kemampuan untuk meramal masa depan, lebih tepatnya kemampuan seorang cenayang. Unik ya? Memang. Ia mewarisi sedikit kemampuan ibu, tapi sama sekali tak ada bakat dalam seni bela diri. Justru ia ini cenderung seperti anak yang lemah. Satu-satunya alasannya karena ia penakut. 

Kyungsoo menghapus keringat di pelipisnya. Sudah akhir bulan dan ia akan mendapat upah pertamanya setelah bekerja selama sebulan di kafe. Ia melepas celemek coklat yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya, melipatnya dengan rapih dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berbalik dan membungkuk, "Ah, anyeonghaseo."

"Kau yakin setelah ini langsung keluar?"

"Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, Kris-hyung. Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk membelikan ibu hadiah. Jadi setelah menerima upah, aku tidak akan bekerja disini lagi. Ibu akan sangat marah kalau aku melanjutkan ini. Lagipula aku masih kelas tiga SMP."

"Tentu. Ibumu sangat menyeramkan," canda Kris.

"Huuu, bukankah ibumu sama saja?"

"Iya sih, hehe. Ini upahmu !" Kris menyodorkan sebuah amplop dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan semangat.

"Thanks, hyung~ Kau daebak! Apa ada bonusnya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum polos, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hitung saja sendiri," Kris terkekeh. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. "Belajar yang rajin ya! Sebentar lagi kau ujian dan harus melanjutkan sekolah. Aku akan pindah sebentar lagi."

"Jinjja? Pindah kemana hyung? Kenapa mendadak? Hyung kan satu-satunya teman dekatku disini. Kalau hyung pindah aku bagaimana? Kalau aku lulus SMA dan ingin bekerja di kafe hyung lagi tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada disini bagaimana nantinya? Hyung kenapa pindah? Wae? Wae? Wae?"

"Aigo, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau berlebihan. Kakekku sakit, jadi aku harus kembali ke Beijing."

"Oh, geurae. Pergilah! Kudo'akan semoga kakekmu cepat sembuh," Kyungsoo tersenyum polos. "Tapi setelah kakekmu sembuh, kau kembali ke sini lagi kan, hyung?"

Kris terdiam. Antara ingin menjawab iya atau tidak. Ia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke Seoul lagi. Tapi ayahnya menyuruhnya mengambil alih perusahaannya di China. Mungkin tidak akan sempat ke Seoul lagi. "Akan ku usahakan," pada akhirnya Kris tersenyum. Dan berharap semoga ia benar-benar bisa menemui remaja polos nan ceria itu lagi.

Usai percakapan yang tak bisa dibilang singkat, akhirnya Kyungsoo pamit pulang. Ia telah berhenti bekerja dengan mengantongi amplop hasil jerih payahnya sendiri selama sebulan. Ia berjalan riang menyusuri Jalan Hongdae dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah toko baju yang ia lihat sebulan yang lalu.

"Selamat datang!" ujar penjaga toko ketika ia masuk.

Kyungsoo berkeliling di dalam toko. Melihat-lihat baju, celana, tas, topi, sweater dan aksesoris. Ia menyentuh benda-benda tersebut, membandingkan kualitas yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Bukan untuk membelinya, tetapi sekedar menambah sense fashionnya. Kemudian diantara jajaran pakaian di sudut toko, ia mengambil sebuah syal berwarna krem yang bahannya halus. Bisa dipastikan bahwa yang memakainya akan merasa hangat dan nyaman. 'Kurasa, aku akan membelikan ini saja untuk umma,' batin Kyungsoo. Setelah membayarnya di depan kasir, ia bergegas pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyungsoo ceria. Ia diam-diam meletakkan sebuah kotak ke atas lemari buku bacaan, kemudian kembali bersikap tenang seolah-olah ia memang baru datang. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. "Ayah, kau pulang cepat."

"Pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih cepat. Kau cepat mandi dan ganti baju sana!" ucap ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari siaran berita perampokan di tv.

"Ne."

Kyungsoo hendak melangkah tetapi ia terhenti. "Ibu selamat ulang ta—" Dan ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena ada yang ganjil. Ibunya tergesa-gesa menghampiri ayahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Sayang, cepat tutup semua jalan masuk ke dalam rumah! Akan ada perampok!" ucap ibunya panik.

"Hah? Perampok?" tanya ayahnya disusul dengan tindakan cepatnya berlari mengelilingi rumah untuk menutup pintu dan jendela serta menguncinya. Keringat menetes menuruni pelipisnya. Ayah Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan napas yang pendek-pendek.

"Sudah semuanya?" tanya ibu.

"Ya, hosh hosh."

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai panik.

"Kyungsoo! Kau bersembunyilah di samping lemari buku bacaan!" perintah ibunya. Dan kemudian ibunya kembali menatap ayah, "Kau benar-benar sudah menutup semuanya dan menguncinya kan?"

Ayah Kyungsoo tampak mengingat-ingat. Dia membutuhkan waktu satu menit dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Celaka! Pintu belakang lupa belum ku kunci!"

Brak! Terdengar kegaduhan dari pintu belakang. Semua anggota keluarga yang ada di rumah tersebut membelalakkan matanya dan jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat. "Kyungsoo! Cepat bersembunyi !" teriak ibu Kyungsoo. Dan anak itu berlari dengan patuh ke samping lemari tempat buku-buku bacaan di letakkan. Lemari tersebut cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan seseorang.

Ayah Kyungsoo mematikan tv dan bergegas memeriksa keadaan ruangan di belakang. Sementara ibunya memandang punggung suaminya dengan khawatir. Saat ayah Kyungsoo sampai di ruang belakang, ia memergoki beberapa orang bertopeng masuk membawa senjata api. Pria paruh baya itu segera mengambil siasat dengan menendang senjata api di genggaman perampok itu hingga terlempar jauh. Lalu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah para perampok. Terjadi baku hantam tinjuan disana. Kyungsoo yang penakut mulai cemas dan badannya bergetar. Tubuhnya merosot bersandar pada sisi lemari buku bacaan dan memeluk lututnya dengan kencang.

Dor!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Air mata membasahi pipinya. 'Tidak!' teriaknya dalam hati. Ia bergegas bangkit dan menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi. Ia berlari ke ruang belakang dan berhenti di depan pintu. Ia melongok ke dalam dan matanya membulat ketika melihat ayahnya terkapar bersimbah darah. Kakinya lemas seketika. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku di balik pintu. Mengintip ibunya yang terduduk di samping tubuh ayahnya sambil meraung-raung keras.

Sementara itu, beberapa perampok mulai menggeledah rumah. Sedangkan salah satunya mengawasi orang tua Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam pistol ditangannya. Kyungsoo kembali bersembunyi di tempat lain saat para perampok masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rumah. Saat itu ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi ia ingin menghajar perampok-perampok itu, tapi disisi lain ia sangat takut.

Tiba-tiba ibunya berdiri dengan memegang sebuah pisau di tangan yang entah didapat dari mana. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu berteriak,"Kau telah membunuh orang yang paling berharga untukku. Mati kau !" Ibunya mengarahkan pisau itu pada perampok yang memegang pistol. Namun, sebuah peluru lebih dulu menembus tubuh ibunya dan membuat ibunya jatuh di depan mata Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga anak laki-laki itu berteriak memanggil ibunya hingga membuat para perampok itu mengetahui keberadaannya. 'Bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati ketika menyadari kesalahannya. Dalam kepanikan ia mencoba lari dari sana. Tapi, mereka menangkap Kyungsoo lebih dulu dan memukulnya dengan benda keras yang membuat kesadarannya hilang.

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda sudah mendengar bahwa rumah Tuan Muda Kyungsoo kemarin dirampok?" tanya seorang pelayan berusia hampir setengah abad kepada seorang pria tinggi.

"Apa? Aku belum dengar. Apa yang terjadi? Bagimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya pria tinggi itu khawatir.

"Dia terluka. Sekarang Tuan Muda Kyungsoo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," ucap pelayan itu. "Tapi Tuan.."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang lain?" tanya pria tinggi itu makin khawatir.

"Orang tua Tuan Muda Kyungsoo meninggal. Mereka tertembak dan kehilangan banyak darah."

Tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan tergesa keluar ruangannya. Ia begitu khawatir sampai mengabaikan seruan pelayannya bahwa sebentar lagi ayah pria tinggi itu akan tiba di Seoul. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas. Pikirannya sedang kacau hingga melupakan bahwa ia memiliki mobil sendiri.

Di belahan bumi yang lain.

Di Jepang, Kota Narita.

"Hyung! Coba lihat ini ! Ada berita heboh kalau rumah dari keluarga kaya di Korea di rampok," ujar Chen sambil membaca artikel di tabletnya dengan serius. Kakinya ia angkat ke atas sofa pemilik rumah dengan seenaknya. Serasa rumah itu miliknya sendiri.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang pria berwajah angelic yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang.

"Emm... Sebuah perampokan terjadi di Jalan xxx No. 11 di daerah pemukiman Seoul. Kejadian tersebut merenggut nyawa suami istri keluarga Do dan anak mereka berhasil selamat meski mendapat luka. Harta benda yang raib—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak pria berwajah angelic itu dari dapur. Ia segera menyudahi cuci piringnya dan menghampiri temannya yang berada di ruang tamu. "Kau bilang keluarga Do?"

"Ya. Wae?" tanya Chen. Ia heran melihat tingkah hyungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah khawatir. Hyungnya itu berlari ke kamar dan kembali dengan menekan-nekan layar handphonenya. "Suho-hyung, wae?"

"Keluarga Do itu teman keluargaku dulu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Menghubungi seseorang," jawab Suho pendek.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit Seoul. Setelah membayar biaya taksi, seorang pria tinggi keluar dari sana. Langkah kakinya lebar-lebar memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Tak ada yang dipikirkannya selain satu nama. Do Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti begitu sampai di depan meja informasi.

"Dimana kamar Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Di lantai tiga nomor 46, Tuan."

Pria tinggi itu kembali berlari mencari keberadaan lift. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol di samping pintu lift supaya cepat terbuka. Tetapi pintu itu tak kunjung membuka. Ia tidak bisa bersabar dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia menoleh ke sekitar dan menemukan pintu tangga darurat. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menaiki tangga dua-dua sekaligus tanpa khawatir akan terjatuh. Karena kakinya panjang. Pintu lantai tiga sudah di hadapannya setelah menaiki tangga beberapa menit. Ia membukanya dan berhasil menemukan letak kamar nomor 46 beberapa waktu kemudian.

Cklek. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ranjang dengan seorang pria mungil terbaring di atasnya. Seketika itu juga hatinya sakit dan sedih. Membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika seandainya ia menjadi sosok mungil itu. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Meneliti tiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia rasa bahkan seminggu pun ia tak akan bisa tersenyum setelah melihat itu semua. Kyungsoo terbaring lemah. Perban membalut kepalanya, infus menancap di lengan kirinya, dan di pipinya terdapat sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas.

Selama beberapa jam ia duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan itu dan berbisik lirih supaya pria mungil itu cepat bangun. 'Kyungsoo-ya, hyung disini. Cepatlah bangun~' batin pria tinggi itu.

"Ugh," lenguh pria mungil itu. Seperti keajaiban. Tuhan telah mendengar do'anya. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat pria tinggi yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Menungguinya. "Kris-hyung?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah sadar?" hati pria tinggi itu seketika terasa lega. Melihat orang yang kau khawatirkan tersadar dari tidurnya benar-benar melegakan.

"Hyung? Nae appa, nae umma eodiga?"

Kris terdiam. Wajahnya nampak sedih dan Kyungsoo tahu artinya itu. Dadanya terasa terhimpit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya benar-benar tak selamat. "Jadi itu benar-benar terjadi ya," lanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Kris hendak memeluk Kyungsoo, karena tiba-tiba pria mungil itu menunduk.

"Nan gwenchana," namun kemudian Kyungsoo mendongak memandang Kris dan berwajah ceria. "Jangan khawatir, hyung. Waktu akan membuatku melupakan semua ini."

Kris tersenyum, "Itu baru namanya Do Kyungsoo yang ku kenal. Hyung akan membantumu."

"Hyung?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lemah.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau belikan aku bubble tea? Aku ingin minum bubble tea. Aku haus."

"Geurae, hyung akan membeli bubble tea untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya! Hyung pergi dulu!" Blam! Dan pintu kamar nomor 46 itu tertutup kembali.

Setelah Kris pergi, kamar itu kembali hening. Kyungsoo bangun dan turun dari ranjang setengah memaksakan diri. Ia mengambil botol cairan infusnya dari tempatnya dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Tanpa alas kaki ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Lalu masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol paling atas. Masih dalam keheningan karena ia sedari tadi mengunci rapat mulutnya, ia keluar dari lift setelah bunyi 'ding'. Namun langkahnya masih panjang. Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga ke atap. Dan ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu, tangannya bergetar. Ia membukanya dan kilauan sinar matahari menyambutnya.

Atap rumah sakit itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Ada banyak seprei rumah sakit yang di jemur disana, mereka melambai-lambai di terpa angin musim semi yang hampir berakhir. Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya di atas kepala, melindungi matanya dari sinar terik matahari. Lalu ia berjalan melewati jemuran seprei-seprei itu ke tepi atap. Kemudian lengannya ia turunkan dan ia memandang ke bawah, ke halaman rumah sakit di lantai dasar.

Tes! Sebutir air jatuh dari suatu tempat. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepas infus yang melekat di lengan kirinya. Ia meringis menahan perih dari bekas suntikan disana. "Maaf," lirihnya. "Maafkan aku," dan bahunya bergetar. Bulir-bulir air mengalir dipipinya. Kyungsoo menangis. "Appa, umma, mianhamnida."

Botol infus jatuh dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Ia merangkak naik ke pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari tembok. Ia berdiri disana, memejamkan mata, lalu merentangkan tangan seolah-olah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia menyesal. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata, melihat ke bawah. "Kenapa kalau dari sini kelihatan tinggi sekali?" tanyanya pada angin. Namun hal berikutnya yang mengembang di wajahnya adalah senyum miris, "Tapi tak apa, aku pasti bisa pergi semakin cepat. Anyeong..."

Tap tap tap!

"KYUNGSOO ! ANDWAE !"

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

"Ne."

Kris keluar dari sebuah kedai dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi dua gelas bubble tea. Ia melihat jam tangannya sekilas. Baru beberapa menit ia keluar, tapi ia sudah merasa khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Kris melangkah menyusuri jalan satu blok ke arah rumah sakit. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, tapi Kris tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Bahkan saat ada dua orang berpakaian serba hitam mengikutinya, ia tidak menyadarinya.

Drrrrt! Tiba-tiba benda persegi di saku jaketnya bergetar. Kris mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertampil di layar. Ia sempat berdecak sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kris tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan Besar sudah tiba di Korea. Anda harus pulang sekarang, Tuan Muda."

"Aku tidak bisa. Sudah ya!"

"Chakkaman! Tuan Besar sepertinya sudah menyuruh beberapa orang mengikuti Anda. Sebaiknya Anda hati-hati, Tuan Muda."

"Mwo?" Kris terkejut. Ia berbalik dan benar saja. Ia melihat dua orang berbaju hitam suruhan ayahnya pura-pura melihat tanaman dan pohon di pinggir jalan. Membuat Kris mendengus akibat kebodohan orang-orang tersebut. "Baiklah, terimakasih Tuan Jo. Kabari aku kalau ayah tiba di rumah."

"Baik, Tuan Muda," jawab Tuan Jo di seberang line.

Kris memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Lalu ia menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Kris sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan dua orang yang mengikutinya merasa heran dengan tingkah anak majikannya tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba rasa heran mereka digantikan oleh kepanikan.

"Phaboya, anyeong...! Hahaha," Kris berlari sambil tertawa. Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang kesal.

"Sial..! Anak itu memergoki kita lagi," pekik salah seorang yang mengikuti Kris.

Kris berlari dengan kencang ke arah rumah sakit. Ia baru berhenti ketika sampai di halaman rumah sakit. Napasnya pendek-pendek, jadi ia mengatur napasnya dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Drrrrrt! "Oh, kamchagiya!" pekik Kris karena terkejut mendengar bunyi ponselnya sendiri. "Mengagetkanku saja," gerutunya. Kris melihat layar ponselnya, tetapi hanya nomor tak di kenal yang muncul.

"Yeoboseyo?," sapa Kris ragu.

"Kris, ini aku."

"Oh, Suho. Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di halaman rumah sakit dulu untuk menerima telepon dari temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku baru saja mendengar beritanya tadi. Aku khawatir."

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ia terluka tapi kurasa ia akan cepat pulih. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo ternyata benar-benar kuat. Aku takut dia akan depresi karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi ternyata dia tetap bisa tersenyum," jelas Kris semangat.

"Emmm... Kris."

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo tidak sekuat itu. Apa kau bersamanya sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Kris cepat cari Kyungsoo!" teriak Suho di seberang line, membuat Kris harus menjauhkan benda persegi tersebut dari telinganya.

"Mworago? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ish," kesal Kris sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Kyungsoo bisa melakukan tindakan diluar nalar kita kalau kau membiarkannya sendiri sekarang!"

"Yak! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kyungsoo tidak mung—" ucapan Kris terhenti karena ia melihat sesuatu di atap rumah sakit.

"Kris? Yeoboseo? Kris? Kenapa kau berhenti bicara? Halo, Kris?" panik Suho.

"Suho! K-Kyungsoo mau bunuh diri ! Nanti aku hubungi lagi !" pip! Dan sambungan telepon tersebut langsung terputus.

Kris masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sangat cemas. 'Jangan melompat. Aku mohon jangan melompat, Kyungsoo!' teriak Kris dalam hati. Ia naik ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol teratas dengan kalap. Ding! Kris langsung keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. Ia kembali berlari menaiki tangga yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan ke atap, tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Tap tap tap!

"KYUNGSOO ! ANDWAE !"

Bruk!

"Kyungsoo-ya... Kyungsoo-ya... hiks. KYUNGSOO!"

===== To Be Continued =====

Nb : Hai, yeorobeun! Ini ff debut saya sebagai author ff Exo, sebelumnya saya dikenal sebagai Shinari Akiko, penulis ff dari fandom SHINee, Boyfriend, dan anime Naruto di facebook. Salam kenal ya! Mohon review nya untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Kamsahamnida! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Another

Author's twitter : kjk_partini

Foreword : Anyeonghaseo~ Thanks for follows, favs, and also reviews! It made me fluttered / and always ask a question "Eottohkae? Are they really waiting for the next chapter?". Wah, igo jinjja neomu joahaeyo~ :D

Dan saya nulis chapter ini sambil denger lagu debutnya B1A4..wkwk Kagak nyambung, sumveh XD Hope you guys like it~! ^_^

========== Another - ViZu SHaXo © April 2014 ==========

Di Jepang, Kota Narita.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Menghubungi seseorang," jawab Suho pendek. Ia sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya. "Kris, ini aku," ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang line.

"Oh, Suho. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku baru saja mendengar beritanya tadi. Aku khawatir," ucap Suho. Pria berwajah angelic itu tanpa sadar berjalan mondar-mandir, membuat Chen yang melihatnya merasa bingung sendiri.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ia terluka tapi kurasa ia akan cepat pulih. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo ternyata benar-benar kuat. Aku takut dia akan depresi karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi ternyata dia tetap bisa tersenyum," jelas Kris semangat.

"Emmm... Kris," ucap Suho ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kyungsoo tidak sekuat itu. Apa kau bersamanya sekarang?" tanya Suho. Sejak kecil, ia mengenal Kyungsoo selama lima tahun. Dan setahunya, Kyungsoo bukan anak yang tegar. Kyungsoo mungkin kelihatan tegar, tetapi sebenarnya dia hancur.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kris cepat cari Kyungsoo!" teriak Suho, membuat Kris di seberang line harus menjauhkan benda persegi tersebut dari telinganya. Sedangkan Chen yang melihat kegiatan hyungnya telonjak karena terkejut.

"Mworago? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ish!"

"Kyungsoo bisa melakukan tindakan diluar nalar kita kalau kau membiarkannya sendiri sekarang!" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Andai ia di Seoul, sekarang pasti ia sudah berlari untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Yak! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kyungsoo tidak mung—" ucapan Kris terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Suho panik.

"Kris? Yeoboseo? Kris? Kenapa kau berhenti bicara? Halo, Kris?" panik Suho.

"Suho! K-Kyungsoo mau bunuh diri ! Nanti aku hubungi lagi !" pip! Dan sambungan telepon tersebut langsung terputus.

Suho terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Jantungnya berdebar karena panik. Chen yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikannya mulai mendekatinya, "Hyung, ada apa?"

"K-kyungsoo ingin bunuh diri !" jawab Suho frustasi.

"MWO? Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku harus ke Seoul," Suho sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, hyung. Kau lupa, aku harus melihat keadaan rumahmu yang satunya," jawab Chen, sedikit menyesal.

"Oke, gwenchana. Tolong kabarkan pihak rumah sakit kalau hari ini aku akan pergi. Aku mengandalkanmu!" Suho menepuk bahu Chen dan keluar dari rumah dengan berlari. Kemudian pria berwajah angelic itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meluncur melewati pusat kota ke bandara.

Kris masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sangat cemas. 'Jangan melompat. Aku mohon jangan melompat, Kyungsoo!' teriak Kris dalam hati. Ia naik ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol teratas dengan kalap. Ding! Kris langsung keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. Ia kembali berlari menaiki tangga yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan ke atap, tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Tap tap tap! Suara langkah kakinya yang panjang menggema ketika ia mencapai atap. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Napasnya terdengar pendek-pendek. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan pria mungil yang ia sayangi. Ada banyak jemuran seprai yang menghalangi penglihatannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Kris berjalan berkeliling. Dan saat ia menemukan sosok mungil itu sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas, debaran jantungnya terpacu cepat.

"KYUNGSOO ! ANDWAE !" teriak Kris. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari ke arah pria mungil tersebut.

Bruk!

"Kyungsoo-ya... Kyungsoo-ya... hiks. KYUNGSOO!" raung Kris. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangisi seseorang. Bulir-bulir hangat menganak sungai di pipinya, menghilangkan kesan dingin yang selama ini melekat pada wajah itu.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia terkejut. Ia telah di dekap seseorang dengan erat. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh seseorang dan terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Bahunya terasa basah, dan ia yakin kalau Kris menangis. "Maafkan aku..."

"Andwae. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku mohon," Kris melepas dekapannya. Ia menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia menuntun pria mungil di hadapannya untuk berdiri. Kris memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, meneliti keadaan pria mungil tersebut. Apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak. "Syukurlah," Kris bernapas lega, ia menarik Kyungsoo kembali dalam dekapannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kris telah mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Pria mungil itu setengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menunduk. Masih merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Kris sendiri melipat kedua lengannya di samping ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah pria mungil tersebut untuk sementara.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Kris sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Kemudian Kris berjalan keluar tanpa menatap balik pria mungil tersebut.

"Huft," Kyungsoo menghela napas setelah Kris mengilang dari pandangannya. "Kris-hyung pasti sangat marah padaku."

Di sisi lain. "Aarrrgh! Kris bodoh! Kenapa kau malah mendiamkannya seperti itu?" teriak Kris di pinggir jalan, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang memandangnya aneh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Kris. Pria tinggi itu terlambat untuk berlari. "Yak! Mau apa kalian?" teriak Kris sambil meronta dari cengkeraman beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata mereka. Orang-orang itu menyeret Kris masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Di Sebuah Perkampungan Tradisional Jepang, Kota Narita.

Chen bersenandung sepanjang jalan. Mengikuti lirik lagu pada earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai saat di rumah utama Suho. Sekarang ia sedang menuju rumah Suho yang kedua. Ia mengenal Suho saat mereka berada di Kyeonggi-do, Korea Selatan. Saat itu ia butuh pekerjaan dan bertemu dengan Suho. Karena Suho bekerja di Jepang dan ke Korsel hanya untuk berlibur, akhirnya Chen ikut ke Jepang dan menjadi bawahan Suho.

Srek! Blam! Suara pintu digeser terdengar ketika Chen masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Chen sambil melangkah masuk. "Sehun? Kau di dalam?"

"Hm," orang yang dipanggil Sehun keluar dengan selembar roti tawar di mulutnya.

"Aigo," keluh Chen. "Lihat kelakuanmu, Sehun. Kalau kau makan roti terus, kau akan tetap kurus."

"Tapi aku tumbuh ke atas, hyung."

"Ah, benar -_-" jawab Chen menyadari kependekannya. "Oh iya, Luhan-hyung dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi."

"Luhan mungkin sedang menangkap kupu-kupu," kata Sehun acuh, membuat Chen heran. 'Anak ini kembali bersikap dingin kalau menyangkut Luhan-hyung,' batin Chen.

Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah taman. Sesosok pria manis sedang tersenyum memandang beberapa kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Ia mendekati tanaman bunga yang sedang mekar. Tangannya ia katupkan dan berjingkat-jingkat dengan pelan menangkup seekor kupu-kupu. Hap!

"Kena! Yeey!" teriak pria manis itu riang. Kini di dalam tangannya yang seperti kuncup bunga terdapat seekor kupu-kupu indah hasil tangkapannya. "Huaaa.." pria manis itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan seperti ada yang menggelitik hidungnya. "Huatching!"

'Yahay! Aku bebas! Aku bebas weeeek! Dasar manusia tukang bersin! Aku cantik begini masa ditangkep! Byebye~' ucap seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru laut.

"Ah, sial !" pekik pria manis itu, seolah bisa mendengar ucapan sang kupu-kupu. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menangkapmu! Siapa sih yang membicarakanku pada saat-saat penting seperti ini? Membuatku bersin tau! Mengganggu saja."

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul, Lantai 3, Kamar nomor 46.

Aku masih berbaring di ranjangku. Enam jam yang lalu, Kris-hyung disini. Tapi setelah itu ia tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku. Apa ia benar-benar marah? Aku tahu tindakanku sangat bodoh. Aku sangat menyesal. Tapi kenapa Kris-hyung tidak kembali lagi setelah itu? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa bila Kris-hyung juga tak menemuiku lagi.

"Hiks," dadaku terasa sesak bila terus memikirkan bahwa aku telah ditinggalkan lagi.

Grep! Seseorang memelukku. Pelukan hangat yang seakan mengingatkanku pada pelukan seseorang. Siapa orang ini? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara orang masuk. Sejak kapan?

"Uljima," suara ini?

Aku menoleh dan melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata sipitnya yang memancarkan kerinduan. Namun disana juga ada kekhawatiran. "Junmyun-hyung?"

"Ini aku," kemudian dia memelukku lagi. "Gwenchana, ada aku. Gwenchana."

Harus kuakui, aku benci kelihatan lemah. Tapi di hadapan Junmyun-hyung, aku bisa menjadi diriku apa adanya. Dia hyung yang pengertian. Kami pernah bertetangga selama hampir lima tahun. Aku sering main ke rumahnya kalau hari libur dan mengganggu belajarnya. Tapi kemudian dia pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaannya.

"Bogoshippo," ucapku lirih, masih dalam pelukan Junmyun-hyung.

"Nado," jawabnya. Kemudian pria berwajah angelic itu melepas pelukannya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

"?"

"Jangan mencoba bunuh diri lagi," ia menatapku dalam.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Kris memberitahuku."

"Kris-hyung? Apa dia menemuimu? Dimana Kris-hyung sekarang?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke China, Kyung."

Mataku melebar. Benar kan? Kris-hyung marah padaku. Aku menunduk dalam. Merenungi kebodohanku.

"Sudahlah," ucap Junmyun-hyung kalem. "Dia pulang ke China karena dipaksa ayahnya, bukan karenamu kok."

"Eum," gumamku. Syukurlah. Meski hatiku belum tenang.

Keesokan harinya. Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan berisik. Junmyun-hyung mengucapkan maaf karena telah membangunkanku tanpa sengaja, padahal masih jam enam pagi. Ia masuk ke kamarku membawa sebuah koper untuk bepergian. Lalu membuka lemari kecil di samping ranjangku, mengeluarkan baju-bajuku, dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Kau boleh pulang hari ini," ucapnya ceria. Aku langsung bangkit dan menatapnya cerah.

"Jinjja?"

"Itu kata dokter," ia tersenyum. "Dan lihat betapa senangnya dirimu!"

"Aku tidak suka disini," akuku sambil cemberut. Rumah sakit membuatku teringat pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Hyung tahu," kini Junmyun-hyung hampir mencapai pintu. "Aku akan memasukkan koper ini ke bagasi mobil lalu mengisi bahan bakar dulu. Kau lanjutkan tidurmu saja. Nanti aku bangunkan."

"Oke," jawabku. Dan pintu kamarku akhirnya tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Junmyun-hyung dari pandanganku.

'Kembali ke rumah? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?' tanyaku dalam hati. Setelah perampokan itu, aku merasa trauma. Bayangan pembunuhan orang tuaku selalu terbayang bila aku sendirian. Dan kalau aku kembali ke rumah, aku rasa akan semakin buruk.

"Nah, semuanya sudah siap!" serunya saat aku telah masuk ke dalam mobil. Junmyun-hyung kembali ke rumah sakit satu jam kemudian. Ia membangunkanku, menungguku melepas infus dan bersiap-siap keluar dari rumah sakit. Lalu ia menuntunku ke mobilnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Memandang ke hamparan jalan di depan kaca mobil. Melihat pohon-pohon dan bangunan yang seolah kejar-kejaran di balik kaca. Hingga mobilnya berhenti di belakang mobil orang di depan rumahku.

"Cepat buang pakaian-pakaian itu!" teriak seorang lelaki yang keluar dari dalam rumahku.

Aku keluar dari mobil dengan debaran jantung yang tak bisa kukendalikan. Ada banyak orang keluar-masuk rumahku. Junmyun-hyung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke halaman rumah sementara aku mengekor di belakangnya. Bruk! Tiba-tiba sebuah tas berisi pakaian yang berhamburan melayang lalu jatuh di depan kami. Aku langsung berjongkok dan memunguti pakaian itu dan memasukkannya dengan rapih ke dalam tas. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kotor. Itu sebagian besar pakaianku dan kedua orang tuaku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Junmyun-hyung, membuat beberapa orang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kami.

"Siapa kau? Cepat pergi dari sini ! Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan kami !"

"Maaf, tapi ini rumahku," ucapku pelan.

"Mwo? Rumah ini sudah dibeli oleh Tuan kami. Jadi kami harus membereskan barang-barang yang ada disini."

"Tidak! Rumah ini tidak dijual !" aku bersikeras. Tapi kemudian mereka menunjukkan surat jual beli rumah kepadaku dan memang rumahku telah dijual oleh orang tuaku sendiri? Tidak mungkin!

"Eottohkae?" hatiku hancur, tapi aku merasa ada yang salah. Aku yakin orang tuaku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa di surat itu tertulis sebaliknya?

"Aku akan cari tahu, sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain untuk tinggal," saran Junmyun-hyung.

"Chakkaman!" aku menahan lengan Junmyun-hyung. "Aku harus mengambil sesuatu dari dalam rumah."

"Ahjussi, ijinkan aku masuk sekali saja. Ada barang yang harus kubawa," ucapku pada salah seorang diantara mereka.

Mereka tampak berpikir sebentar, saling beradu pandang, dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Oke, aku beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk mengambilnya."

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi !" aku membungkuk. Lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang di sampingku. "Junmyun-hyung, tunggu disini sebentar ya!"

"Tapi Kyung—" aku langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya. Ada sebuah benda yang harus kubawa pergi.

"Aku... pulang!" ucapku ragu saat memasuki rumahku.

Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam. Meski kenyataan masa lalu terus berdatangan di dalam benakku, membuatku sempat gemetar karena bayangan ayah dan ibu jatuh bersimbah darah di hadapanku kembali bermunculan. Aku masih melangkah ke dalam. Mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang tersebut. Ada sebuah kotak berada di atas lemari buku bacaan. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengambilnya. Lalu aku mengusap dan meniup debu yang membuat kotak tersebut tampak kotor.

"Aku menemukanmu," gumamku. "Meski ibu tak bisa memakainya, aku akan berikan kepada orang lain saja."

Lalu aku keluar rumah dan menyambut Junmyun-hyung yang khawatir akan psikologiku. Itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Ia memandang kotak yang kubawa. Kemudian menyeretku ke arah mobil.

"Ayo pergi," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku mengangguk. Kami kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Tentunya dengan menambah bawaan berupa pakaian dari rumahku dan sebuah kotak berisi hadiah untuk ulang tahun ibuku yang telah terlewat. Aku tidak tahu, Junmyun-hyung akan membawaku kemana. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Lalu tanpa sadar, mataku mulai menutup karena rasa kantuk yang tak terhindarkan.

Aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Masih dalam keadaan duduk di samping kursi kemudi dan memandang ke arah luar. Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mobil. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Junmyun-hyung juga tertidur di kursinya. Kurasa ia tidur usai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Dimana ini?" gumamku.

"Bandara," aku menoleh mendengar suara serak Junmyun-hyung. Apa ia baru saja bangun?

"Bandara?"

"Eum," ia mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. "Aku sudah mengurus paspormu dan memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang. Untuk sementara, kamu akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Di Jepang?"

"Ya," Junmyun-hyung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan aku juga. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke bandara, pesawatnya berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Di bulan Juni ini, musim semi akan berganti menjadi musim panas, musim yang ia sukai. Setelah daun-daun tumbuh, mereka akan diterpa sinar matahari di musim panas ini. Daun-daun itu akan menguning dan gugur di musim gugur nanti.

Gedung rumah sakit itu tinggi dan besar sekali. Kyungsoo harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat bagian puncaknya. Ia menunggu Suho yang duluan masuk ke dalam. Ia sebenarnya disuruh masuk bersama Suho. Tapi pria mungil itu menolak. Rasanya kembali masuk ke rumah sakit meski hanya sekedar mampir kembali mengingatkannya kepada orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berwajah dinosaurus menghampirinya, "Sumimasen. Anata wa Kankokujin desuka." (Permisi. Apa kamu orang Korea?)

"Hai, sou desu. Anata mo Kankokujin desuka. (Ya, betul. Apa kau juga orang Korea?)" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikannya.

"Yup. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Panggil saja aku Chen," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menyambut tangannya dengan canggung," Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Do Kyungsoo?" mata Chen membulat. "Do Kyungsoo yang rumahnya kerampokan itu?"

"Eum," Kyungsoo menunduk, dan Chen menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Chen buru-buru. 'Bodoh!' batinnya sambil memukul kepalanya. "Kau mencari siapa?"

"Aku tidak mencari siapapun. Aku menunggu Junmyun-hyung."

"Oh.." Chen manggut-manggut. "Ayo masuk saja! Sebaiknya kita temui dia !"

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Chen memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. "Sebaiknya kau masuk daripada menunggu disini."

'Aku kan sudah bilang tidak!' jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. TT_TT

"Permisi,"kata Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan Dr. Kim Junmyun.

Di ruangan itu selain Suho, ada seorang lagi yang berdiri didekatnya. Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo dan rambutnya berwarna blonde.

"Hyung, aku mengantarnya kesini," Chen menunjuk pria mungil di sampingnya.

"Oh! Kau berhasil membujuknya masuk? Thanks, Chen!"

Chen melambaikan tangan," Okeh ! Aku pergi dulu all !"

Setelah Chen keluar ruangan, pandangan Suho mulai beralih pada Kyungsoo, "Kyung, aku tidak bisa terus menjagamu. Aku punya pekerjaan penting sebagai dokter. Tapi tenang saja, kau akan tinggal di rumahku bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka sama sepertimu, jadi anggaplah sebagai saudara."

"Terima kasih banyak hyung sudah mau menerimaku," kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Yah, sama-sama. Oh iya, aku akan sangat jarang pulang. Kalau butuh sesuatu bilang pada Luhan. Dia yang menggantikanku di rumah. Ya sudah, pasienku sudah lama menungguku. Luhan, antar Kyungsoo ke rumah."

"Ne," jawab Luhan kalem.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang disisi Luhan. Luhan belum berkata apapun sejak tadi. Hal itu membuat pria mungil itu tidak nyaman. Ia berpikir setidaknya Luhan harus menjelaskan tentang Jepang pada pria mungil tersebut.

"Em... Luhan."

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Ah, maaf Lu.. Luhan-hyung. Tolong katakan sesuatu!"

"Kenapa?" Luhan berhenti melangkah dan Kyungsoo juga ikut berhenti.

"Berjalan tanpa berbicara itu membosankan buatku," ungkap Kyungsoo malu.

"Aku hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang penting saja."

"Jadi, sekarang tidak ada hal yang penting?"

"Ada."

"?"

"Di depan itu rumahku," Luhan menunjuk rumah yang ia tinggali, rumah Suho yang kedua.

"Ayo masuk !" ajaknya. Pintu rumah itu dibuka, "Aku pulang !"

"Permisi !" kata Kyungsoo saat masuk rumah itu.

Rumah Suho yang kini ditinggali oleh Luhan dan Sehun lumayan luas. Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan ke dalam. Rumah ini bergaya khas rumah tradisional Jepang. Pintunya dilapisi kertas dan dapat digeser. Lalu, alasnya ditutupi dengan tatami. Kyungsoo merasa senang bisa tinggal disini. Seperti tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa frustasinya, semacam healing.

Luhan menuntun pria mungil itu sampai berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, "Ini kamarmu. Kalau butuh sesuatu, cari aku di halaman belakang. Aku selalu ada disana jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Ne," Kyungsoo menggeser pintu kamar tersebut setelah Luhan pergi. Ia masuk dan mengamati seisi kamar.

Saat pria mungil itu masuk, tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap seseorang, membuatnya terkejut dan ingin berteriak. Tapi ia tidak bisa, "Jangan bergerak ! Kau akan kulepas setelah Luhan jauh dari tempat ini."

'Apa? Siapa orang ini?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak masalah. Pfiuuuuuhh..." orang itu melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Orang itu memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Luhan. Tapi tinggi badannya berbeda. Tidak salah lagi dia pasti Sehun, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau yang bernama Sehun?"

"Yak, maaf-maaf. Soalnya kalau ada Luhan, pasti aku tidak boleh menemuimu."

"Benar sekali. Kalau kau mengetahuinya, kenapa masih berada disitu?" tanpa diduga Luhan muncul dari tempat yang gelap di kamar itu.

"Cih... Ketahuan," gerutu Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo yang memandang mereka berdua merasa kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana? Mengapa kedua orang yang tinggal serumah itu kelihatan tidak akrab? Mereka bersikap dingin satu sama lain.

"Sehun! Jangan ganggu dia !" bentak Luhan.

"Heh, tenang saja ! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya kok."

Tanpa di duga, tangan Luhan terangkat dan hendak diarahkan ke wajah Sehun. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo secara spontan menahan tangannya, "Hentikan ! Kalian berdua, tolong jangan ribut disini !"

Mereka berdua diam menunduk. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa !" Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo ," Luhan membungkuk.

"Gwenchana, hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan keluar. Maaf mengganggu," Luhan berbalik dan mulai melangkah keluar. Namun Kyungsoo seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Luhan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Dan Luhan tiba-tiba merasa takut.

===== To Be Continued =====

Special thanks to : ChangChang, Overdose of EXO – Unique, ArraHyeri2, megajewels2312, taufikunn9, Afi2112, & XxStarLitxX.

Ditunggu RnR nya! Chapter depan, saya usahakan lebih panjang..hehe

Thanks :3


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Another

Author's twitter : kjk_partini

========== Another - ViZu SHaXo © April 2014 ==========

"Sehun! Jangan ganggu dia !" bentak Luhan.

"Heh, tenang saja ! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya kok."

Tanpa di duga, tangan Luhan terangkat dan hendak diarahkan ke wajah Sehun. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo secara spontan menahan tangannya, "Hentikan ! Kalian berdua, tolong jangan ribut disini !"

Mereka berdua diam menunduk. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa !" Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo ," Luhan membungkuk.

"Gwenchana, hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan keluar. Maaf mengganggu," Luhan berbalik dan mulai melangkah keluar. Namun Kyungsoo seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Luhan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Dan Luhan tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Me-melihat apa?"

'Di matanya yang bening, aku melihat sesuatu,' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

=== Flashback ===

Luhan keluar rumah bersama seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berkata pada orang yang duduk itu, "Minseok, kau mau kemana?"

Namun, tak ada jawaban. Orang yang duduk di kursi roda itu memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan agak bergetar. Kepalanya sedikit oleng ke samping sandaran kursi roda itu. Tubuhnya lumpuh. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia gerakkan adalah matanya.

"Kita ke taman saja ya, chagiya…."ucap Luhan sambil mendorong kursi roda Minseok.

Langit biru menjadi atap mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berhenti setelah sampai di bawah pohon yang rindang. Di sisi taman yang sepi adalah kesukaan Minseok. Matanya bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari. Luhan berdiri di sampingnya dan memandang langit. Butir-butir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena haus.

Kemudian Luhan mendorong kursi roda Minseok ke tempat teduh lebih mendekati pohon," Minseok, kau disini sebentar ya. Aku ingin membeli minuman untuk kita. Aku akan segera kembali kok!" Luhan berjalan pergi ke sebuah toko kecil di dekat sana. Usai membeli dua kaleng minuman bersoda dan keduanya ada sedotan menancap di masing-masing lubangnya ia kembali. Di jalan ia berpapasan dengan dongsaengnya yang sedang kesal karena suatu hal.

"Hey, Sehunie apa yang kau….." Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya karena Sehun sama sekali tidak meresponnya dan berjalan pergi. "Kenapa sih anak itu?" tanya Luhan pada angin. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke arah tempat Minseok berada.

Kedua kaleng soda itu jatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. "Minseok!" Luhan berjongkok di samping tubuh Minseok yang terkapar di tanah karena terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Lalu ia memapah Minseok dan kembali mendudukkannya di kursi roda itu.

"Minseok, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan membelai wajah Minseok. Tapi, wajah itu terasa dingin, matanya menutup._Tidak mungkin_. Luhan memeriksa denyut nadinya dan menemukan tak ada denyut sama sekali. _Ini bohong kan? _Bulir-bulir air mengalir di pipinya tanpa ia sadari.

=== Flashback End ===

"Minseok-hyung akan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa melepaskannya," ucap Kyungsoo sesaat setelah masa lalu yang berputar di hadapannya menghilang. Ia merasa aneh sekarang. Selain penglihatan yang tiba-tiba muncul, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya takut. Tapi ia berhasil menyamarkan ekspresinya dan tampak tak ada apapun.

Luhan tampak terkejut seper sekian detik, namun dia kembali mengendalikan emosinya dan menjadi tenang, "Dia sudah tiada."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, dia masih ada di sekitarmu," Kyungsoo melirik sudut kamar itu. Sesosok pria transparan dengan wajah mirip Sohee 'Wonder Girls' tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, mungkin kau perlu istirahat. Aku akan keluar. Permisi !" raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Luhan-hyung. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya pada sosok itu. Dia diam dan menunduk. Wajahnya murung. Setahuku dari penglihatan masa lalu tadi, Minseok-hyung adalah namjachingunya Luhan-hyung. Tapi yang kulihat ini adalah arwahnya yang masih ada kepentingan di dunia. Entah apa itu. 

====== ViZu SHaXo ======

Hari berikutnya. Usai menata tempat tidurnya, Kyungsoo memandang ke arah luar. Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Ia mendengar suara air berjatuhan. Kakinya menyeretnya sampai ke halaman belakang rumah. Disana ia terpaku karena takjub. Di bawah rintik hujan di halaman belakang sekolah, ada seorang malaikat. Ah, bukan. Itu Chen. Efek sinar matahari yang hadir bersamaan dengan hujan ditambah kemeja putih yang dipakai Chen, membuat pria berwajah kotak itu tampak bercahaya.

"Chen," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Oh!" pekik Chen. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang menikmati air hujan."

"Mwo?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Chen, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begitu."

"Wae? Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Chen penasaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tentu saja dia khawatir. Chen kan sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya. "Tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jawaban itu membuat senyum Chen makin lebar, "Wah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kyungsoo menunggu perkataan Chen sambil memperhatikan laki-laki berwajah kotak itu perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dengan basah kuyup.

"Aku bisa saja menyukaimu," Chen menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck," Chen mengibaskan rambutnya untuk mengeringkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja! Arrachi?" kemudian Chen meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena rambutnya jadi berantakan akibat ulah Chen.

"Huft!" Kyungsoo meniup poninya sendiri hingga bibirnya makin maju. "Apa-apaan sih Chen itu?"

"Kyung?" ucap seseorang.

"Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo semangat.

"Bagaimana harimu yang pertama disini?" Suho tersenyum hangat.

"Aneh, hyung."

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Luhan-hyung dan Sehun kelihatannya tidak akrab," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm," Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumput di halaman yang kelihatan segar. "Mereka dulunya sangat dekat."

"Dulu?" Kyungsoo mulai menangkap arti lain dari ucapan Suho. "Jadi ada hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?"

"Yah, mungkin," tanpa sadar Suho mulai berkeringat. Ia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya lalu mengusap keningnya.

"Apa Junmyun-hyung selelah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menangkap pergerakan tangan yang lebih tua.

"Eum," Suho mengangguk. Lalu pria berwajah angelic itu hendak berbalik. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne?"

"Chakkaman!" seru Kyungsoo, membuat Suho kembali menghadap pria imut itu.

"Eum? Wae?" tanya Suho.

"Apa Luhan-hyung dan Sehun menjadi tidak akrab karena seseorang bernama Minseok?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Suho kelihatan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Hyung, kau lupa aku siapa," Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap sabar.

"Ah," Suho mengangguk paham. "Aku lupa kalau kau bisa melihat sesuatu."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba cemberut. Rasanya seperti mengetahui bahwa Suho tidak suka kemampuan yang dimilikinya. "Melihat sesuatu? Hyung! Aku melihat masa depan, bukan sesuatu! Masa depan itu bukan sesuatu!"

Suho menutup mulutnya dan memukulnya pelan, "Ups, mian."

"Aish," Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Suho karena kesal. Namun kemudian ia kembali menghadap yang lebih tua karena masih penasaran. "Gwenchana~! Sekarang, apa hyung mau memberitahuku siapa itu Minseok?"

"Ani, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Suho mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang memang sudah berantakan. "Aku pergi dulu! Anyeong~"

"ARRRHHH..! Dasar pelit!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. "Aku bisa mati karena penasaran kalau begini," gerutunya.

Saat hujan mulai reda, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia perlu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Suho telah kembali ke rumahnya yang utama. Pria berwajah angelic itu kesana hanya ingin melihat-lihat suasana rumahnya yang lain. Sedangkan Chen hanya suka menghabiskan waktu untuk apapun yang ingin ia lakukan, termasuk menikmati air hujan. Kyungsoo tak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang disana. Mengapa mereka kelihatan canggung dan tidak akrab, mengapa mereka seolah-olah terpisahkan oleh jarak yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba, dan juga sosok transparan Minseok selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ini buruk. Dimana aku meletakkan ponselku ya? Menyebalkan," gerutu Kyungsoo ketika namja imut tersebut membuka tasnya.

Ia dengan jelas ingat bahwa ponselnya tak pernah meninggalkan tasnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat Luhan berdiri dalam diam. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan disana. Kenapa ia sendirian.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Luhan. Mereka hanya berjarak tiga meter, tetapi Kyungsoo membiarkan Luhan selesai melakukan kegiatannya yang berdiri diam disana selama sepuluh menit sebelum laki-laki bermata rusa itu berbalik dan terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" nada bicara Luhan kedengaran meninggi. Ia kelihatan gugup. "Sudah berapa lama kau disana?"

"Kenapa hyung berteria padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku sudah disini sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Mwo?" Luhan terkejut. "Kau sudah disini sepuluh menit dan tak berbicara apapun?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Luhan tak ramah.

"Aku sedang mencari ponselku," Kyungsoo cemberut dan menunduk. Nada bicara Luhan membuatnya seperti dimarahi orang tuanya. Dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Mian," Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maafkan aku kalau aku keterlaluan. Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang menggangguku."

Luhan kemudian keluar dari ruang makan. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk. "Memangnya aku mengganggunya? Aku membiarkannya lebih lama disini supaya dia tidak merasa terganggu. Huh, membuatku sedih saja," gumam Kyungsoo. Pria imut itu lalu mengelilingi ruang makan, masuk dapur dan meneliti tiap sudut ruangan. Setelah dirasa tak ada benda persegi yang dicarinya, ia keluar dari sana. Ia berjalan berkeliling rumah. Siapa tahu ia menemukan ponselnya terjatuh di suatu tempat.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi perasaan dingin tiba-tiba menyertainya. Ia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang mulai terbentuk di lorong rumah menuju kamar Sehun. Dan setelah bayangan itu sempurna, Kyungsoo mengenali bahwa itu Minseok. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak melihat sosok itu dan berjalan menembusnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, seseorang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"OH! JANTUNGKU !" teriak Kyungsoo spontan. "Yak! Sehun! Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak mengejutkanku?" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"Wae? Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya," Sehun menjawab acuh.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun sengit.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyukainya," balas Sehun.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!"

"Wah, kamu bisa marah juga ternyata," Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dan melemparnya asal ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat pria imut itu menangkapnya gelagapan. "Itu milikmu kan?"

"Ponselku..." Kyungsoo memandangi ponsel di tangannya dengan wajah cerah. "Dimana kau mengambilnya?"

"Itu terjatuh di pintu masuk," Sehun berjalan melewati pria imut itu dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Lain kali hati-hati."

"Gumawo!" teriak Kyungsoo supaya Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Pria imut itu tersenyum. Ia menemukan satu alasan untuk akrab dengan Sehun. Pria tinggi dengan rahang tajam itu ternyata baik.

====== ViZu SHaXo ====== 

Beberapa hari kemudian. Aku berniat untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota. Setidaknya aku harus hafal jalanannya agar tidak tersesat. Kota ini begitu ramai, banyak sekali orang yang pagi-pagi begini sudah berangkat bekerja. Di Jepang, para pekerja berangkat satu jam lebih awal dari jam masuk instansi tempatnya bekerja. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu dan sangat disiplin. Jadi tak heran jika meski masih sangat pagi sudah banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo !" tiba-tiba Chen muncul dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Pagi juga, Chen. Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku?" Chen menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Yah, aku ingin mencari makanan. Aku belum sarapan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Eum," aku mengangguk. Daripada jalan-jalan sendirian, lebih baik aku menerima ajakan Chen.

"Sip! Oya, sebenarnya kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Kau masih baru di kota ini. Kau tidak takut tersesat?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah tersesat," ucapku jujur.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup."

"Padahal kalau kau tersesat, aku akan jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkanmu, Kyung," Chen berkedip-kedip padaku.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Haha, aku bercanda. Kajja!"

Chen dan aku berhenti di depan kedai sushi yang terkenal beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengajakku masuk. Kami duduk saling berhadapan. Lalu dua porsi sushi dengan garnis rumput laut terhidang di meja. Chen memutuskan untuk mentraktirku. Tapi ia juga berkata bahwa ia menunggu balasan traktiran dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sudah seperti orang yang sangat baik dalam menjagaku. Setelah selesai sarapan, Chen mengajakku ke taman. Kami berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan sesuatu dan berhenti di taman. Lalu, karena agak lelah kami duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang rindang. Pohon itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu Luhan-hyung. Udaranya sangat sejuk di taman tersebut. Mungkin karena banyak pohonnya. Suasana seperti ini membuatku terbuai dan mengantuk.

Lalu aku jatuh ke dalam tidurku dan bermimpi. Luhan-hyung berdiri di pinggir jurang. Dia menggenggam sobekan baju yang berlumuran darah. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Luhan-hyung !" teriakku. Dia menoleh. Air mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku berlari menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi," katanya.

Aku bingung, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Seseorang membunuh adikku."

Jgeerr! Rasanya seperti tersambat petir. Aku mencengkeram bahu Luhan-hyung dan menatap mata sembabnya, "Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

"Kyungsoo, tolong jangan pergi dariku," pintanya memelas.

Aku menatapnya sedih. Aku tahu mimpi ini adalah masa depan yang diperlihatkan Tuhan padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah ini terjadi, "Kenapa kau seperti ini Luhan-hyung?"

"Semua orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku satu persatu. Aku... aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo," dia menatapku penuh harap. Aku terpaku ditempat. Apa yang harus kukatakan disaat seperti ini? Aku... 

"Kyungsoo ! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang mencengkeram kedua bahuku dengan cemas saat kubuka mataku. Ternyata dia Chen.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Kau ketiduran dan mengigau tidak jelas. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chen menatapku. Kenapa ini? Aku bisa merasakan kalau... jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku menoleh ke samping untuk menghindari tatapannya, "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Chen heran.

"Ne, seperti—" tiba-tiba suaraku menghilang. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaraku menghilang? Chen masih menatapku dengan penasaran. Sementara di belakangnya kulihat Minseok-hyung memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" lagi-lagi aku mendengar nada kekhawatiran itu.

"Chen aku ..." kepalaku berdenyut nyeri sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Lalu semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap.

====== ViZu SHaXo ======

Saat kubuka mataku, tampak ruangan putih yang kubenci, rumah sakit. Ada Chen, Luhan-hyung, dan Junmyun-hyung yang sedang memeriksaku disini. Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit? Oh, aku ingat. Aku pingsan setelah melihat penampakan Minseok-hyung. Tapi... tidak, tidak. Ada yang aneh waktu itu. Sebelum melihat Minseok-hyung, suaraku menghilang. Dan juga, aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang kalau aku yang mengalaminya, itu akan jadi masa depan.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan ! Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo?"

Kutatap Chen, dia kelihatan sangat khawatir. Dan entah kenapa, hatiku merasa senang. Aku bingung kenapa seolah-olah seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Wajahku terasa panas. Kucoba mengendalikan perasaanku, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan. Setelah menginap disini sehari, dia akan lebih segar," jelas Junmyun-hyung yang membuatku panik. _Menginap disini? Tidak mau !_

"Anu, aku tidak mau menginap disini. Aku ingin pulang," kataku sambil mencoba duduk, tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah. Dua pasang tangan menangkap punggungku dari masing-masing sisi ranjangku, Chen di sebelah kananku, dan Luhan-hyung di sebelah kiriku. Aku terkejut dengan sikap kedua orang itu. Dan juga kulihat lengan Junmyun-hyung juga terangkat ke arahku tapi kemudian ia turunkan karena sia-sia.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun ! Kau dengar kan apa kata Junmyun-hyung?" tegur Chen padaku.

"Mian," balasku.

Junmyun-hyung menghembuskan nafas berat, "Baiklah kau boleh pulang."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya, hyung !" usul Chen bersemangat.

"Tidak, biar Luhan yang mengantarnya. Lagipula mereka tinggal serumah," ujar Junmyun-hyung.

"Huft..." Chen cemberut. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, aku masih ada urusan lain," Junmyun-hyung pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Nah, Kyungsoo aku pulang dulu ya! Hati-hati dengan Luhan ya!" Chen berbisik padaku. Aku tersenyum menahan tawa. Memangnya apa yang perlu kukhawatirkan terhadap Luhan-hyung? Selain tentang masa depan yang kulihat di mimpiku, tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Aku percaya padanya. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki kakak, tapi aku tahu dia berusaha melindungiku. Entah kenapa aku yakin akan hal itu.

Setelah Chen pergi, Luhan-hyung menggendongku di punggungnya. Sementara itu, kedua tanganku melingkar di lehernya. Dia diam saja selama perjalanan ke rumah. Dan hal itulah satu-satunya hal yang kubenci darinya. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya bicara, "Luhan-hyung?" 

"Hm?"

"Katakan sesuatu..."

"Setelah sampai di rumah sebaiknya kau langsung tidur."

"Itu hal yang penting?"

"Ya."

Aku kecewa. Bukan hal seperti itu yang ingin ku dengar darinya. Aku ingin mendengar tentang keluarganya. Kenapa cuma ada dia dan Sehun saja. Lalu, kenapa saat aku membicarakan Minseok-hyung dia selalu menghindar? Suho-hyung juga begitu. Ia juga menghindar ketika aku bertanya mengenai Minseok-hyung. Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali berdenyut.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Iya?"

"Tidurlah di punggungku," aku merasa Luhan-hyung mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Badanku memang terasa sangat lemah. Aku lelah. Lalu aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada ceruk lehernya. Mencoba tidur seperti perintahnya dengan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

====== To Be Continued ======

Sorry if it short. Saya pengen banget manjangin(?) nih chapter tapi saya baru aja diterima kerja dan waktu luang terpakai buat istirahat. Kalian semua dan aku tentu saja sekarang sedang sedih, saya gak perlu nyebutin apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalian lebih tahu dari saya, tapi keep believe in EXO okay? 3

Special thanks to : ChangChang, Overdose of EXO – Unique, ArraHyeri2, megajewels2312, taufikunn9, Kaisooship, Guest, Dyorchestra, Afi2112, XxStarLitxX, didinsoo.

Ditunggu RnR nya! Thanks :3


End file.
